This invention relates to a means for a temporary water diversion system, in particular a means for a temporary conduit for diverting water from a water source to a drainage area.
Conduits provide a means to relocate water from a water source to a drainage area. A well known example of a conduit is a downpipe.
Downpipes are commonly used to relocate water from roofs of structures to drainage areas, such as storm water drains, water storage tanks, or natural run-off areas. Downpipes are used in many different types of structures, for example, buildings, dwellings, houses, sheds, and the like.
Builders may encounter many problems when building a house. A particular problem is the diversion of water from the roof away from the building site.
A common problem when building a house is that if it rains the roof will collect water and this will pour to the spout. Naturally, as this has no down pipe system installed for the effective removal of this water, the water may overflow from the roof and cause damage when it flows down the finished brickwork, glasswork or plasterwork. Failure to control the flow of this water can also cause other problems such as soil erosion around the foundations.
Some builders overcome this problem by installing permanent downpipes on completion of the roof, but before the building process is finished. Unfortunately, the installed downpipes are commonly damaged during the remainder of the building process and have to be replaced. For example, if a xe2x80x9cColourbondxe2x80x9d (Trade Mark) downpipe is scratched or dented, it is effectively ruined and the builder would be required to replace it.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the abovementioned problems by providing a temporary conduit for diverting water from a water source to a drainage area.
The invention, in its broadest sense, comprises a temporary water drainage system having a tubular length of flexible water-proof material and a fastening device on at least one end where the material can be connected to a water source.
In practice, one end of the flexible water-proof material is connected by a fastening device to a collection member at the water source and, if required, the other end is connected by a fastening device to a drainage area.